


Look See- The Tortured Heart

by Sammykh



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels), The Look See- CryptTV
Genre: Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, dead bodies, horror fic, spoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: ‘IF YOU YOURSELF CANNOT RELEASE, THEN IT WILL COME TO TAKE A PIECE’Ren read the words, written in blood  along the freezer. That had not been there that morning. He takes a step back, and a crash from upstairs catches his attention, his ear turning towards the sound. His blood runs cold, and he races up the stairs to shut the basement door, locking it quickly.Someone was in the house.





	Look See- The Tortured Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A horror fic I wrote in honor of Halloween, a month early XD
> 
> Look See belongs to CryptTV on Youtube
> 
> Ren Hana and Strade belong to @gatobob
> 
> This was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoy!

**‘IF YOU YOURSELF CANNOT RELEASE, THEN IT WILL COME TO TAKE A PIECE’**

Ren read the words, written in blood  along the freezer. That had not been there that morning. He takes a step back, and a crash from upstairs catches his attention, his ear turning towards the sound. His blood runs cold, and he races up the stairs to shut the basement door, locking it quickly.

Someone was in the house.

Ren turns, and walks quietly back down the stairs, listening for any more noises.

The silence is deafening, and the smell of blood that Ren had become accustomed to returns to his senses full force, and he recalls his first night in the basement. Tied to the pole, Strade’s grin wide as ever as the knife glints in his hand.

Ren winces, breaking out of the memory of the cold steel slicing into his skin, and completes his descent.

He reads the words again.

**‘'IF YOU YOURSELF CANNOT RELEASE, THEN IT WILL COME TO TAKE A PIECE’**

Ren felt his hair stand on end, the air suddenly going cold, and he feels a clawed hand creeping onto his shoulder.

Ren gasps, whirling around and stumbling back, but nothing was there. He took another step back, bumping into the freezer. He found himself breathing faster, his senses screaming  _danger_. He feels like he’s being watched.

He looks around the basement, his eyes falling on a can of gasoline.It’s then that he knows what he has to do.

He sees something in the corner of his eye as walks for the can, and he turns, seeing nothing again. Ren swallows tightly. Whatever was here wasn-

_There it is._

Ren had turned again only to come face to face with an eyeless creature, it’s face looking like skin was layered over it, and a wide, sharp tooth smile, bent forward to stay at Ren’ level.The creature chuckled at Ren’s fear, the sound more like a creaky door being opened in slow motion.

Ren cries out, stumbling backwards, and turning to bolt up the stairs. He fumbles with the lock, before managing to open the basement door and scramble into the living room

The sight of Strade’s shirt laying neatly on the coffee table makes him freeze. Ren shakes his head as he walks towards it, breath hitching as he picks it up, holding it tightly as he brings it up to his face, inhaling, the scent taking him back, to Strade holding him after clicking the collar around him, the gentle touches after being patched up from his latest punishment, the warmth of his strong arms around him…

When Ren opens his eyes, the creature is before him, crouched on the coffee table, it’s clawed gloved hands resting on its knees. Ren screams, falling back as the creature leaps at him. It lands on its feet as Ren barely dodges out of the way.

The creature is tall, much taller than is human, wearing a suit and red fingerless gloves.

Ren scrambles back as the creature reaches for him, and he runs for the door only to nearly bump into the monster. A terrified sob escapes Ren’s throat as he is herded back down to the basement. He runs down the stairs, too scared to look behind, and he hides behind the freezer, and his gaze travels back to the can of gasoline, and back to the shirt in his hand.

Next thing he knows he is up and grabbing the gasoline cn and throwing open the freezer, and he pauses.

Strade’s body.

The memory of seeing Strade on the ground, bleeding from the neck, his newest victim dead nearby. Strade’s demands for Ren to help him. The petrification Ren felt a the moment returns to him as he looks over his former captor’s frozen form. His hand grips the gasoline canister tighter as he clutches the shirt in the other.

The can drops from Ren’s hand as another sob escapes him, and he falls to his knees.

He doesn’t have time to scream as the creature grabs him by the throat, pulling him backwards away from the freezer.

He is found sometime later, his heart ripped from his chest, the burnt remains of the missing organ laying nearby, eyes left wide open with fear.


End file.
